


ab und zu

by Zaviire



Category: Final Fantasy IV, Final Fantasy IV: The After Years
Genre: Not really., One Shot Collection, kind of?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2624657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaviire/pseuds/Zaviire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They will find, and be found.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of endless because of the format. You know, as a collection of "unrelated" one-shots.
> 
> Written mostly because I want to feel out the characters before tackling anything particularly... Big? And also because I am still Kain Highwind-loving trash, but I'll likely begin moving away from him as I become more comfortable with writing the characters... You know, for realsies this time, not awkward teenagersies.
> 
> Should future installments feature anything that would compromise the rating or tags, well, I'll update stuff with the relevant information. Same goes for characters, although the only characters that matter in these games are the Trinity Crusaders/BaronOT3 am I right? /shot.

“I thought I might find you up here.”

He didn’t even turn to face him, keeping his gaze focused on the horizon as the cool breeze toyed with his hair and the ghost of a smile teased at his lips. A smile which was, of course, mirrored on the blue-painted lips of his new-found, if perhaps a bit unexpected and maybe even a tiny bit unwelcome, company. But it was time that the two of them rarely found with their current positions – with Cecil a king and Kain the captain of the Red Wings and frequently away with Ceodore during the few periods of quiet Cecil could find (and, the blond presumed, he would rather spend those quiet moments with his wife anyway).

“This, at least, is constant, then.”

“Constant, yes, but the fact that you can look down from such a height—” He could hear Cecil moving from an undetermined spot behind him to where Kain could catch a glimpse of his unnaturally pale hair (cream in their youth, curious enough, but by now as white as snow, but perhaps it was time-faded memories and faulty lighting that made the perceived difference?) out of the corner of his eye. And Kain knew that Cecil knew that peering into the waters below when standing on what was easily the highest readily accessible point of the castle was a _bad_ idea, but nonetheless the paladin followed through with that bright idea before taking several steps back to a less precarious position, where at the very least he could pretend that there was something other than air over the edge and something more than void between them and a rather messy, bone-crunching death. “—vexes me to this day.”

That admission made a certain sense of satisfaction tug at his heart. “I do so because I must.” And… Well, if Cecil wasn’t going to press the matter, then Kain saw no purpose in providing his friend with unsolicited explanations as to one of many of his odd habits.

“You must, simply because of your own choices. You chose the spear and the sky where reasonable men would choose a sword and solid ground.”

A dry sort of laugh escaped Kain’s lips, but even so it was not humorless. “Cecil,” the dragoon began, only now turning to face his best friend, his brother (though more on technicality than any familial feelings between either of them, and certainly not by blood), his king. “Never have I _ever_ claimed to be a reasonable man.”

“That, too, is constant, then!”

“And if I may say, you are just as much party to the sky as I.” And at that, Kain couldn’t help but smirk as their eyes locked, skies meeting oceans. And they both knew that his words carried truth, though in a different sense, perhaps; while Kain was a dragoon born of the skies, with the wind in his veins and in everything else, Cecil had once ruled the skies only by merit of the Red Wings. And, of course, in a more literal sense, the paladin had Lunarian blood – and though that moon had long since left the horizon, it had once been just as much a welcome feature of the heavens as the sun, the stars, or the singular remaining moon which, hopefully and to anyone’s knowledge, was nothing more than a rock orbiting their planet.

“Once.” A certain sadness crept into Cecil’s voice within the span of a single word, and he fell silent as if not trusting himself to speak again, even if his demeanor remained neutral (or, if you looked closely, _happy_ , even). It was readily apparent to any observer that, while many things hadn’t changed over the years, this was not one of them. Cecil’s place was now to rule Baron, leaving Kain as – more or less – the singular ruler of the skies. It was here, though, that the half-Lunarian decided that a change of subject was in order, though Kain would have been perfectly comfortable with the silence and he knew it. “But changes aren’t always negative. The most striking example being you.”

“My presence, or—?”

“The way you carry yourself. Though it is a bit surreal having you back after seventeen years – if not in body then in spirit and in writing, I must admit.”

“Seventeen years of training, reflection, and solitude will certainly change a man, won’t they.”

“I was thinking in shallower terms, but that, too. You’re far from the arrogant nobleman that left with me to Mist Cave. And.” The statement was left unfinished, even un _started_ as Baron’s king traced an index finger over his lips, following the curve of his soft smile.

And Kain knew exactly what he meant and with that revelation he couldn’t stop his smile from growing a bit wider, his eyes shining in amusement. “Spend seventeen years on a mountain and you will suddenly find that the luxuries of the upper class are far less essential to your survival than you once perceived them to be. And _pardon_ my manners, but I was far from joyless before.”

“I’ll give you that, Kain, but you don’t wear that scowl of yours anywhere near as often as you once did. You don’t look like you’ve got the weight of the world on your shoulders anymore, either.”

And that was followed by a thoughtful hum before Kain looked away, turning his attention to the endless blue sky behind Cecil. “Well, I certainly do feel lighter.”

 “It shows. I think it’s a weight off of _all_ of our shoulders to know that you’ve found peace with your demons.” As he spoke, Cecil’s right hand came to rest on Kain’s armored shoulder. Kain, in turn, covered Cecil’s hand with his in a rare display of… Was it affection?

The dragoon forewent a verbal reply, in any case, with a wordless and solemn nod.

And he was almost sad at the loss of contact, his smile visibly fading, when Cecil pulled his hand away. “Can we expect you at dinner tonight?”

“What’s the occasion?”

“None in particular. I simply thought I’d extend the invitation.

“Consider it accepted.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Hello again.”

The words were little more than a whisper leaving his lips just as his fingers barely graced his face as he made to brush his bangs back into place from where the wind had blown them. Any time he could spend appreciating the wind, he found, was time well spent; words he muttered to be carried away were not truly wasted. As a physical entity she was dead and gone, he knew, but while you can strip an element of its physical form, you could never truly kill it.

In a way, he pitied her, despite the fact that he would forever be the first to affirm that he felt absolutely nothing for her. Which was true, and indeed under Golbez’s spell they toyed with each other often. It was like cat and mouse, and Kain was the mouse more often than not – he lacked any particularly special attributes when pitted against her, the very embodiment of wind. Barbaricca could, until he eventually and thankfully learned to adapt, do with him as she wanted as long as he was airborne.

He jumped a little, stepping away from the wall that separated him from the edge of the world, when a more familiar voice snapped him out of his reverie: “Hello, Kain.”

Instinctively, his fingers moved to brush against his cheek, where, seventeen years ago, the visor of his helm would have rested. Now, though, his face was in full view and the only thing that framed his features was the crystal winged headpiece (which Kain wasn’t sure what the proper term for was, or indeed if there was a term at all; while there had been records of paladins in the past, Kain was fairly sure that he was the first one to become a holy _dragoon_ ; probably simply because he was one with the wind and sky in such a way that others were not) that, frankly, did little more than look nice. This realization frustrated him briefly, though he refrained from turning away from her as he would have in the past.

“It’s awfully cold. What brings you all the way up here?”

“I knew you would be here.”

Kain snorted. “Looking to follow Cecil’s example, then?”

“Yes.”

And at that, after a moment of hesitation, Kain held one hand out to her, which she took with no hesitation at all, accepting his invitation to draw nearer, even though proximity would afford no defense against the cold with Kain wearing metal armor, which no doubt was frigid to the touch. A solution to the problem of warmth was found when the wind died down momentarily and Rosa took it upon herself to use his cape, still very much fastened to his shoulders, as a blanket. The sheer, opalescent material, however, also did little more than look nice; perhaps Cecil’s cape, with its many layers, would have provided more heat.

She didn’t seem to mind either way, though, so Kain was glad.

Rosa made full use of silence where Cecil seemed to have a strange need to put words to his thoughts. It wasn’t a better approach, per se, particularly since Kain lacked the intuition required to crack people open and read them like books fresh off shelves, but it was one he could appreciate nonetheless, especially given that he tended to be a man of few words, even now. It was both a blessing and a curse that Rosa could read him so well, but of course she could only read the lines as they were written, which at sixteen, Kain figured out from behind the protection of his helm. It was so much harder to read him with his eyes hidden from view, and furthermore if he hid, she could not see any more than he was willing to give her.

And, in turn, he closed himself off, if only to protect a flower that, it turned out, would never get the chance to bloom. But it was still there, deep in his heart, far from buried – and Rosa knew it, and Cecil knew it, but the secret extended no further than it had to even though it rooted itself in all that he was. It was easy to forget at times, but her hand clasped in his with his cape held around her shoulders, he could feel a dull ache in his chest, at the back of his throat. He felt it in his bones and he knew that Rosa knew it; it was written all over his face as he turned his gaze away and up to the sky.

Mercifully, she only squeezed his hand. “This material almost makes me want to mend my old cape from when I headed the White Mage Corps. It’s so light.”

“I forget it’s there sometimes – until it gets caught on something.” Which proved to be sadly often, given that the amount of time the material spent near his feet or billowing behind him in the wind was directly proportional to how tattered it grew. Though the look had its own charm anyway, he supposed. “I don’t see how you used to deal with it, and I don’t see how both Cecil and Ceodore deal with it presently.”

A laugh floated from her lips. “Mine was the same way. But it was easier than this dress; for a while, I almost resented it. I kept tripping over it before I finally got used to it.”

He couldn’t help but laugh with her. “At least I don’t have that problem, though at least your dress doesn’t seem to be out to end your life.” Kain knew he was probably being a bit melodramatic there, but he also knew that it was only a matter of time before he’s cut off mid-jump on account of it getting caught on something. Thank the crystals that it’s not wrapped around his neck.

“It certainly seems to have taken you less time to begin accounting for your cape than it did for me to account for my dress, though. You seem to have adjusted well to – well, all sorts of things, actually.”

“I’d say it’s less adjustment and me simply falling into the role of a Holy Dragoon. I take what I’m given.”

“Fair enough.” At that, Rosa started tracing slow circles against the back of his hand with her thumb. “But you know, in regards to white magic…”

“I’ve mastered what I’ve needed,” Kain filled in as Rosa began to trail off. She’d invited him to study with her before, but the air between them was far too charged for his tastes; everyone involved knew that Kain meant it in the kindest way possible whenever he turned her offers down. Rosa, after all, was married, and she was a mother, and she was a queen; it wasn’t her responsibility to help him find his footing with powers that he’d only recently been blessed with. And he was pretty content with the spells he knew; Teleport, he figured, could come in handy if applied cleverly, and Haste and Blink were useful in their own rights.

“Of course you have. I just love to teach; perhaps, though, I should just drop it…”

“N-no, that’s alright. I’ve just – I ought to be the mentor, not the student these days.” Bearing in mind, of course, that Kain was two years Rosa’s senior and technically her son’s superior, at least insofar as rank within the Red Wings went. Although with Ceodore well on his way to becoming a knight, and having fought alongside him prior, Kain did less mentoring and more teaching and reinforcing the hard lessons where they were needed. And seeing as the prince was a bit brighter than he came off as initially, he caught on and adapted to Kain’s teaching style quickly.

But they both knew that there was no reason that Kain couldn’t be both a mentor and a student.

“I understand. But we really should spend some more time together; we barely get to see each other these days.”

“Our schedules certainly don’t mesh well, do they?”

“They don’t. It’s unfortunate.”

“Perhaps we could plan something?”

“Sure.” A smile that rivaled the sun in brightness and warmth graced her lips, earning one from the taller man as well. “I can shift some of my responsibilities around, if you know when you’ll be free next?”

“In three days, Ceodore and I are off to one of the southern provinces with the Red Wings. I’m sure I’ll have some free time when we get back – I don’t believe we’ll be gone longer than a fortnight.”

“That sounds good.”


	3. Chapter 3

Over time, they found that they could find all sorts of answers in each other’s eyes, ranging from the mundane _yes_ whenever Cecil asked Kain to dinner – especially after it became clear that he was more than happy to eat with them and the rest of the court at that long oaken table, so long as they would have him – to more complex answers that took time and practice to interpret, usually also from Kain, though occasionally there were flashes of something within Cecil and even less frequently with Rosa, whom had little wish to hide anything and often found herself being brutally honest with them (although she sugarcoated things a bit for her husband, though he had a thick skin in his own right, likely with some thanks to Kain, whom was somewhat (putting it lightly) of a bully in their younger years).

Regardless, though, all was laid bare after a touch of wine after dinner – intensely sweet and no doubt expensive; maybe once Kain would have been able to put a name to the taste of this liquid gold, like honey tinged with some sort of exotic fruit he might have been able to name if he were a bit more sober and with just the right balance of _sweet_ and _acidic_ to make it a delightful treat to round off the evening.

The sort of honesty in their eyes and words, of course, was special to only them, with a bottle of unnamable wine, in a private corner of the castle, among books and fine furs and a warm fire to dispel the chill of early January. Their voices, though, even in this privacy, were kept low, as if sharing unspeakable secrets when really nothing less innocent than their usual fare passed between their lips. Once or twice, perhaps, over the course of _all_ the time they’d spend thusly, would one of them tread on a sore spot or dredge up memories they’d all rather leave buried, though none ever left in anger.

That was, of course, merely speaking of their words.

In a comfortable silence as the bottle of wine began to reach its end and all were consumed by a warmness, they sat away from the glowing embers left behind by the fire, closer to the window on the outskirts of the room than anything else of note. After long days of navigating politics and the intricacies of court and all sorts of various other things, they knew they would excuse each other if they let their hair do as it desired, with Kain’s and Rosa’s let down to spread over and across their respective shoulders, although Rosa made an effort in vain to spruce Cecil’s up a bit. There was no fixing that man’s hair, ever – it seemed to follow an order all its own while maintaining a strange, fittingly otherworldly sort of silky smoothness. This act, of course, earned a laugh from both of the men and subsequently a pout from the queen which was soon forgotten with a kiss on the forehead for the king and a wine glass set down on the window sill.

Cecil followed her example, followed reluctantly by Kain, whose glass was the last to part from lips and meet stone. “Will you be alright making it to your quarters alone?” The question came with a slight quirk of his eyebrows, an almost imperceptible fade of the smile that graced his blue-painted lips. His eyes met Kain’s and they both swore that there was something in the depths of each other’s eyes, though clearly not intense enough to act upon for the moment, even under the influence of alcohol, but…

They couldn’t pin it down, exactly. Perhaps with time.

Kain gave a somewhat stiff nod, which neither half of the married couple believed in terms of affirmation, clearly, given the way that Kain seemed to sway ever so slightly on his feet without the support of the wall or the chair or a bookcase. “I’ll be fine. You ask—” Extremely short pause, as if to attempt to gather his thoughts, “—ask every time. I’m still here.” He brought one hand up to gesture vaguely, but before the action could be completed it was gingerly taken by the paladin before him, brought up to Cecil’s lips in a good-bye.

“Of course.”

“Good night, Cecil. Rosa. And farewell, for now.”

“We’ll see you off in the morning. How long will this take?” Rosa smiled at him as she spoke and directed the question just as much to Kain as she did to Cecil, whom opened his mouth to speak once more before the dragoon took care of that for him.

“Not long. I’ll be back before you know it.”

“Very well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The wine referenced is Sauternes, a noble rot dessert wine. I've never tasted it; I'm not old enough to drink, so I've more or less trusted quick google searches in my quest for this chapter. It sounds delicious, though. I really wanna try it; all the wine I've had sips of (that is to say, pinot grigio and soem other red wine that went bad at some point apparently?) has been disgusting.
> 
> I have a number of installments planned but none would have made sense had I not written this first, but now I can really get down to business. It's a shame all of these are "unrelated"...


	4. Chapter 4

While they were apart, they sent each other letters (at least, as best they could; there were times where it just wasn’t practical enough to bother). They supposed, then, that the written word served as an acceptable substitute for the sound of their voices, all together, a substitute for the immediate and instinctual reactions conjured by various remarks and jokes with no time to scratch out thoughts. It was more honest, in a way, to interact face-to-face, but given circumstances, one must use the cards they are dealt.

It was so often that they wrote each other that, gradually, they came to burn through more candles than they’d like to admit, both in regards to composing the letters deep in the shroud of night and in regards to the wax seals that held the envelopes closed – Cecil and Rosa with a deep crimson, Kain with a deep violet that would have had no problem matching his armor seventeen or so years ago.

In any case and perhaps as a result, they found solace in this simple thing. It beat watching the horizon as if their gazes could meet over a distance of hundreds of miles anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short short short, but technically seperate from the next chapter, which I wrote at the same time.  
> Happy Thanksgiving!


	5. Chapter 5

Kain’s handwriting could only be described as sharp – sharp and a little bit smudged where he’d not taken care to not disturb the ink, perhaps because he didn’t want to lose that thought. It was an issue that neither Cecil nor Rosa had ever encountered themselves, but assuredly frustrated Kain to no end when they were younger, cumulating in a short-lived and obviously failed attempt at training himself to write right-handed. Were Cecil not versed in reading his handwriting, some words would have become nothing more than indistinct scribbles and lines that Cecil would have had to figure out based purely on context—

_Cecil Harvey and Rosa Joanna Farrell—_

_As of my writing, we arrived at our destination some hours ago. Ceodore is well (and a bit tired), as am I (though I’m considerably less tired in comparison); our travels were safe and most of the crew has already turned in for the night. I intend to follow suit, although I saw and likely still see writing and, at morning’s light, sending off this letter as far more important._

_I can’t help but think this place far warmer than it ought to be mid-January, but I suppose that with the warm air from the southern seas, spring touches the southern provinces long before it touches the castle. It’s certainly not the work of fortune, given that we’ve all dressed warm only to be met with the sort of humidity you’d expect after an April rainstorm. It’s terrible. Ask anyone when we return and you’ll likely find that they agree with me._

_If everything goes as planned, we’ll return no later than the ides of February. With any amount of luck nothing will go awry in Baron in my absence (though I’d best not jinx it), and honestly I probably have no reason to worry given that you are her king and queen. Though around these parts I’ve the feeling that you, Cecil, are not incredibly popular._

_It’s probably nothing. I’ll write again soon.  
Kain Highwind_

Needless to say, it provided a stark contrast to the softer handwriting of Baron’s king -- where the loops of Kain’s cursive ran thin enough that they might as well be a single line, Cecil didn’t bother with script, instead opting to writ in print. It took longer and it didn’t look nearly as sophisticated, but it sure was a whole lot clearer.

_Kain._

_I wish your letters wouldn’t come off as so formal. Yes, Rosa and I are King and Queen of Baron, but you are our friend before you are the Captain of the Red Wings. And likewise we are your friends first. Alright?_

_It’s a relief to know that Ceodore, you, and your men are all well – and that the weather is relatively nice, though I know how you loathe the heat. The night we received your letter, though, a snowstorm reached us. Nowhere near as bad as the one we had near the Solstice – but the highest drifts have no trouble coming up past my knees. I doubt you’d enjoy this extreme very much, either._

_Insofar as mu policies are concerned – I’m aware. Many in the southern provinces have more traditional views in regards to Baron’s place as a military power and, perhaps as a result, disagree with my policies. But we’re more concerned with preserving the peace than with establishing dominance over other countries. If I didn’t know better, I’d think some of the lords of the region would have me take over the entire continent! It’s doubtful that anything will happen given the nature of your presence, but I’m counting on you to keep Ceodore safe just in case._

_And, now my curiosity is piqued, so I must ask. What do you think of my policies, Kain?_

_On one hand, you know what havoc Baron has wrought upon the world over the years. On the other hand, you are not only a dragoon, but a Highwind… Ah well, I’ve enough time to speculate on things. Maybe I’ll figure it out before your reply reaches me._

_Wish you were here.  
C.Harvey_

And closer in style but still in marked contrast was Rosa’s handwriting, full of loops and almost a work of art in of itself.

_Dear Kain,_

_Thank you for being so prompt in writing to us. Cecil has already expressed my – both of our – opinion in regards to the tone of our letters; we are al lfriends Kain, and we’re not discussing business. You need not write as if you’re filing a military report. And likewise, my sentiments in regards to Ceodore’s and your safety have already been expressed. Although hearing about the weather, I’m sorry for forcing you to take that cloak with you, both because it is not needed where you are and because I could use a bit of extra warmth. I swear the castle is far colder without you, Kain._

_In the meantime, though, we’ll just have to make do with what we have. I’ll try to have a surprise waiting for you when you return, seeing as we won’t get to celebrate your birthday together this year._

_Take care._

_Rosa J. Farrell_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I, like Kain, am left-handed, so I know that feel. (Although with pencil and drawing more than ink and writing, because the ink used in ballpoint and gel pens is oil-based!)  
> ... Maybe the reason I love Kain so much is because we're both lefties.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /casually throws the idea that these are all unrelated out of the window, 'cause these continue off of the letter conversations that began in the previous part. chapter. one-shot. whatever.

**Für dem Mond von dem Himmel**

_Cecil._

_I will try to keep that in mind. Thank you._

_We may not be well for much longer if this winds persist. They are drier than dry, and they seem to enjoy putting me into a wicked mood – my men are complaining. I am complaining. And you know how much it takes for me to truly complain about winds, Cecil. Perhaps you ought to send us out there to see about restoring it to the plains the historical texts speak of; Baron, after all, has no need for the dust and deserts more befitting of Damcyan. It would be hard work, but easy work; better than these cursed winds._

_As for my standing in regards to your policies… I’ll admit I’m reluctant to speak of it – precisely because I know of the destruction wrought by the potent mix that was Baron’s powerful military and the warlike tendencies of those who seized control of it.  And because I am a Highwind – we did, after all, found the Dragoons ~~although they’ve fallen far from what they once were.~~ Really, I ought to have no voice in world politics. I’ll leave that to you and Rosa._

_I would love some snow.  
Kain Highwind_

_Kain._

_Ha. I’ll see if I can’t have something arranged for Damcyan to take their desert back. It would be nice to restore that area, honestly; it was once said to be some of the most fertile land within our borders, but it seems our ancestors were not as responsible with the land as they ought to have been, leaving us with only cracked ground and a bit of dust. It’s problematic, truly._

_But I hope you’re trying your best not to incinerate anything, Kain, at the very least._

_And fair enough, I suppose. But I’m still curious, if only because I’m interested in your perspective, not because I seek your advice. Would you, perhaps, be more willing to discuss this matter in person? If not, at least give me an idea._

_Be careful what you wish for.  
C.Harvey_

_Cecil—_

_Apologies for my late reply; some things came up. I’ll tell you about it when I’m home; we make to return in three days (as of my writing) at sundown. As much of a “pleasure” the southern provinces are, I cannot wait to be home. I hope there’s still snow._

_And I’ll have you know that my temper is nowhere near as volatile as you seem to believe. I’m nearly 40, not 14._

_And… I will sate your curiosity only because I trust that you won’t press the matter further than it needs to go. I disagree with some of your policies, but I acknowledge the validity of them and the reasoning behind a few of your changes in regards to Baron’s military; I may hold some more traditional beliefs, but tradition ought to come second to lasting peace. So I suppose, effectively, I am caught precisely between the two extremes in opinion people tend to hold in regards to your reign. But you are a good king. That much I’m positive of._

_Because I might get it? I wish because I want it._  
 _Kain Highwind_  
 _P.S.: See you soon._

There was a sort of burning feeling behind their words, though they couldn’t pin it down. Not quite, not yet.

They would reread these letters, and all their letters, later on and wonder how they never caught on.

**Für der Sonne von dem Himmel**

The words flowed less naturally in the letters between him and Rosa and, as a result, Kain found him writing to her less than he did to Cecil. It was far easier to deal wth her in person, where she could lay him bare without having him speak a word – perhaps there were simply too few words in the English language to address the queen properly. And it was certainly no secret that even still he longed for her and at times in the past he thought she _pitied_ him for it – but as it turns out, tone, too, tends to get lost in the written word.

_I apologize deeply for the delay, and for favoring Cecil in my letters. I didn’t know what to say. We will make to return in a few days; somewhere around ten. I’m sure that Ceodore will be glad to see you two again._

[█ ▄▄▄▄ ▄▄▄ ▄▄██. █ ▄▄▄█ ▄█▄▄█ ██▄█ █ █▄▄█ ▄▄▄▄ ▄█▄▄▄▄▄ ▄▄▄▄▄ ▄▄▄██, ▄▄▄▄▄ █▄▄; ▄▄▄▄█▄▄▄▄ ▄█ █▄▄█▄. █▄▄▄ ▄█▄▄ █ ▄▄ ██▄▄▄ █▄ ▄▄▄▄ ▄▄▄,  █ █▄▄█ █▄▄▄▄▄▄…](.) _(_ _Sorry, I may have had a bit too much wine with dinner. Definitely.)_

_Perhaps it’ll be easier to talk once I return._

_I’ll see you soon. Best wishes.  
Kain Highwind_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /casually spills all of my stupid symbolism all over this damn fic.  
> /casually has to force myself to resist the urge to jump the shark straight from a cutsey mundane fic straight into hardcore sex territory for the next part i have planned. we'll see how successful i am.


	7. Chapter 7

They returned to the castle right on time. There were, of course, no festivities; there was no need for any, and large social gatherings tended to go largely unappreciated by the dragoon anyway. A simple dinner with the royal family and the members of their inner circle sufficed just fine, although Kain opted to skip the wine. Maybe later; mostly he was just _tired_ – tired, and yet filled with a strange sort of restless energy that stirred him out of bed just before the moon had reached the apex of its path in the sky and, after he pulled on his coat, outside and up to some high round. Not his usual spot, no, because that would require wandering through the _inside_ of the castle; just high _enough_ , up and onto the pathways carved into the castle walls.

Of course, a solo rooftop run simply wasn’t to be.

“Sometimes I regret teaching you that little trick,” he said without even turning to face the teenager, whom he was sure was blushing a bit in frustration and perhaps a bit of embarrassment. Kain promptly decided that _here_ was a good a place as any to sit down and have a little chat, so he took a seat where he stood previously and looked up at Ceodore and very much confirmed his assumptions in regards to his current mood. Kain quirked an eyebrow at him and that singular expression said just about everything he could have in regards to the reaction – _‘you’re not exactly light on your feet’_ and _‘with the amount of offense you’re taking to that one would think you’re Eblanese_ ’ and _‘I could hear you coming a mile away; you’ll get better with time’_ and _‘don’t you have a bedtime?’._

After a moment’s pause and a bit of encouragement on the part of Kain, Ceodore took a seat beside him. And after another moment, the dragoon continued with a shrug: “ _But_ more good’s come of it than ill.”

A quiet nod of agreement was Ceodore’s only reply and for the next several moments they sat in comfortable silence. Kain had enough time to consider getting up and leaving twice before he decided to continue – “Actually, I’m a bit surprised you managed to pick it up so well, and so quickly.”

“Huh?” A beat’s pause. Ceodore was a fast learner – but not a particularly fast thinker, it seemed. “Oh, yeah, I guess,” he continued with a shrug. Just as Kain was surprised that Ceodore had picked up a skill generally exclusive to Dragoons, Ceodore was surprised that Kain actually pointed it out – and granted that the man didn’t _seem_ bitter about it, as most Dragoons probably would have been given the exclusivity of their little club, he figured he could perhaps take it as a compliment. The teenager met the dragoon’s gaze before finishing, “Actually, I thought about – maybe – trying to pick up more… stuff from you.”

Kain tilted his head a bit before looking away. “As long as you’re willing to learn, I’m willing to teach.” He had to wonder how long Ceodore’s interest would last, though – he doubted he had much interest in actually becoming a dragoon. Besides, royalty or no, Ceodore didn’t hev the blood for it… not that it seemed to matter all that much, but outsiders weren’t something that were readily welcomed in the Dragoon Corps. And certainly, the current commander was far stricter than Kain had been, for better or for worse. Especially considering that Ceodore had already chosen his path and found his place among the Red Wings, as Cecil had done.

They both had to bite back words that, in the end, would add nothing, and lapsed back into silence for a moment. Their lips parted a few times, momentarily, as if they meant to add something, but nothing save for their breath, visible in the now-late winter chill escaped their lips. That was fine, and eventually Kain did rise and eventually Ceodore did protest the change, though the words were met simply with a smirk. And a bit of compliance, which momentarily looked to simply begin the vicious cycle again, but the fact of the matter was that neither of them was quite ready to go to bed (or back to bed) just yet.

“What do you want; some story?”

Despite the joke being apparent, the prince shrugged and replied, “Sure.”

Kain paused a beat, shocked, simply _looking_ at the boy beside him before humming thoughtfully. “Anything in particular?”

And then it was Ceodore’s turn to pause – before he came to his conclusion after considering what he _hadn’t_ heard yet. “What about something about your mom?” Or else, as was understood to be appended to any request, something outrageously cool. Unfortunately, it didn’t seem that Kain was the imaginative type, and also perhaps that his parents had given him a bit too much credit. Yes, Kain was a good man; yes, he was a _force_ to be reckoned with on the battlefield; but at the same time he was very and irrevocably human, a detail which in their efforts to preserve his good name (which, it turned out, not even Kain himself thought much of doing, being perfectly willing to tell Ceodore of all the questionable-at-best or outright evil things he’d done, thought of doing, or been manipulated into doing if asked; Cecil didn’t seem particularly pleased with it, but if Kain found his peace through acceptance, then it wasn’t anyone’s place to judge him for it) they had conveniently left out.

So Ceodore was surprised when Kain simply shook his head. “I wouldn’t be able to tell you anything certain about her even if I tried.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fandom secret: I HAVE NO ACCESS TO THE AFTER YEARS SO ALL I HAVE IS AN LP WHICH IS INCREDIBLY TERRIBLE QUALITY TO RELY ON and needless to say while I actually rly love ceodore, i tried but this effort is proof that he doesnt come naturally to me OTL  
> maybe an LPer I actually like will record TAY the right way (why would you ever do a live commentary over an RPG. with random encounters why.) one day so that I have more to go off of than the wiki which actually i didnt even refer to i just winged it and that was my first mistake bye BUT HEY KAIN HEADCANONS THATS WORTH IT RIGHT


End file.
